


Sun Don't Shine | Wade Wilson

by thorsthot



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: Wade comes home missing parts of himself, but you make him complete.
Relationships: Deadpool & Reader, Deadpool/Reader, Wade Wilson & Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader, Wade Wilson/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Sun Don't Shine | Wade Wilson

The door to your apartment slams closed, causing your eyes to snap towards it. The tall figure, obviously being your boyfriend, Wade, walks closer to the light. You smile towards him, not speaking and going back to the show you were watching. Unfortunately, you smell the loud stench of iron, making you swallow and gag. You didn’t know if it was his, or someone else’s, which made you gag even more. You hated the smell and the sight of blood. Which was unfortunate for you, because with Wade’s line of work, blood was a big guarantee.

“Wade, hon, are you okay?” You ask. He’s standing in the dark kitchen, the only light is coming from the tv, but you still couldn’t see him that well.

“Yeah,” He breathes out, wincing as he places a bag of frozen peas on his crotch. “I got shot in my dick. Hopefully, these peas will help.”

You walk over to him, covering your nose to shield yourself from the strong blood smell.

“Do you think I can sew it back on? Or do I just let it grow again?” Yes, again. This has happened before. He places his hand on your shoulder. “I know how much you loved it.”

You guide him towards the small bathroom. His feet make squishy noises as he walks, and he stomps harder in efforts to get you to laugh. Even though your face was as rested as you could make it, you still couldn’t help the little smile that crept up on you. Even in times that Wade was hurting, he’d go great lengths to make you laugh.

Closing the bathroom door, you try to help him get out the suit. Once it’s peeled off of his body, Wade looks frantically at his penis. You, on the other hand, try to look anywhere but there.

“Holy fuck. A clean blow in half. Baby, look.” He holds up his severed penis.

“Please don’t show me your broken penis.” You cover your eyes. Walking towards the shower, you whisk behind the curtain and turn it on. “Get in.”

He obeys your orders and gets in. He sighs, letting the water just hit him as he reflects on his day. You take off your clothes and follow in pursuit. Joining him you rub his back, just touching him, being close to him. That’s all you needed, that’s all he needed.

“I don’t think now is a good time for shower sex, y/n,” he said, making you roll your eyes. “I have half a dick. The other half is on the floor over there.”

“Shut up, I’m here to bathe you.” You say, lathering the wash rag with soap.

You often do this. Help Wade wash up after he’d been out doing what he does best. It was therapeutic to him as it was to you. You’d stand in the shower and massage his muscles as you wash the dried blood that had gotten on him.

“Do you think I’ll get permanent limp dick from this?” He asks and you just look up at him.

“Wade, baby. Let’s stop talking about your dick.” You sigh, “Tell me about your day.”

“Well, for starters my-”

“Besides your dick, Wade.”

“I killed 12 human traffickers today, a new record. Left the drug mule alone though,” He breathes out, turning to hug you.

His rests his chin on your head. You jolt a bit because you forgot to put a shower cap or anything over your head. But it’s whatever now.

“You know, I’m just happy I get to come home to you.” He says. He’s being a softie.

Which isn’t something that’s surprising. Besides killing people for a living practically, he’s always been a sweetheart. He always does things for you whenever he can. Attempting to cook you a nice, candlelit dinner even though he can’t cook that well. Giving you a massage that turns into a little more when you come home from work.

So when you do simple things like this, he’s very appreciative towards it. When you take care of him and listen to him in times of need like this. When he’s aching and hurting and you take time out of your day to cater to him. Wade loves to be babied, especially coming from you. And sometimes he doesn’t think he thanks you enough for putting up with his shit every day.

He loves you so much and doesn’t think he tells you that enough. He’d kill for you, and if he could, he’d certainly die for you. You make his days brighter and much easier. With as much as he jokes and seems quite happy, he’s hurting. He knows that, even though nothing can happen to him, that nothing could kill him. Something could happen to you. Something could kill you.

He tries not to think about that much though. It’s like an invasive thought that keeps him awake at night. Though, he tries to focus much on the now, to focus on you cause you’re truly all that matters to him.

He comes back to reality, kissing your head. “You know something?” You look up at him.

“I love you so much. When my dick gets fixed, daddy’s gonna give you the best lovin’ of your life.”

“Shut up and let me finish washing you.” You laugh and roll your eyes.

“Can you at least tell me you love me back?!” He clutches his heart.

“I love you too. Now turn around.”

“Kinky.”

“Wade!”


End file.
